The Wild Child
by slayerdiaries
Summary: (AU all human.) Elena Katarina Salvatore is a wild child, her family's name is known all over the town of Mystic Falls. Her father is a mob boss and the most feared man in Mystic Falls. However, all of that changes when her father is murdered. Niklaus Mikaelson's runs his own organization in England but moves to Mystic falls after being arrested for murder.
1. prolog

**Ok So I decided to take a brake on writing my story Comatose and got this plot stuck in my head.**

**In this story, you will see a darker side to Klaus.**

**This will be an au story and all the **

**characters will be human.**

**I don't own the vampire diaries **

**just my plot. **

* * *

**The Characters Bio's**

**The Salvatore family:**

**Elena Katarina Salvatore- Main character, she has a wild side to her but also has compassion towards others.**

**18 years old**

**Damon Salvatore- Elena's brother/ best friend, he will always protect his sister above all. 24 years old**

**Stefan Salvatore- Elena's stepbrother, she does not like him. 20 years old**

**Elizabeth Salvatore- Elena and Damon's stepmother and Stefan's birth mother, she is not a nice woman. 40 years old**

**Mikaelson family:**

**Niklaus Mikaelson (Klaus): Main character, He is a ruthless man and is hard on the out side, the only people he will ever show love towards is his sister Rebekah and Elena. 21 years old**

**Elijah Mikaelson: Klaus brother and business partner, He is very protective over his family. 24 years old**

**Rebekah Mikaelson: Klaus sister, she and Elena will become best friends she also protects Klaus above anyone. 18 years old**

**Kol Mikaelson: Brother of Klaus, also he and Rebekah are twins he is a troublemaker. 18 years old**

**Esther Mikaelson: Mother of the Mikaelson children, she protects her family and will become like a mother to Elena. 45 years old**

* * *

**Prolog**

_{Elena Pov}_

It had been a week since my father had past away and I was so lost, I had lost both parents before I even graduated High school. I was 18 years old and had seen more death then anyone could ever imagine, my father had been in a business that death was natural, but I would never under stand it. He had run his own organization in Mystic Falls, He had been the most powerful man, and everyone feared him.

I didn't find out until I was 15, what his business was all about, he and my brother Damon had shield me from that world for such a long time. A world that held Violence, drugs, alcohol, sex and fear I didn't no what to make of it all at first. Until I had, my own first taste of it all, that time in my life had hurt my family in so many ways.

I would never fall back into bad habits, if I could help it; Damon needed me just as much as I needed him right now. As I poured a glass of bourbon for myself, I walked to the leather couch that my brother had occupied. I sat next to him, as Elizabeth my stepmother and her son Stefan sat across from us. I never really liked my stepmother, she was a heartless bitch and her son Stefan was right up there with her. All she ever wanted was my dad's money and power, she had succeeded in one thing, and that was getting my father to adopt Stefan, which gave him the Salvatore name.

The Lawyer walked into the Parlor he looked at us all. "Sorry it took me so long I was getting everything together. Are you all ready for the reading of the will"?

I turned to Damon he grabbed my hand and looked up at the Lawyer. "Let's get this over with I would like to morn my Father in peace". Damon snapped at the Lawyer.

"Ok son". The Lawyer opened his briefcase, and pulled out four envelops and a document, he unfolded it and cleared his throat. "To my wife Elizabeth Salvatore, I leave you 100 thousand dollars." As the Lawyer handed Elizabeth an envelop he looked back at the will. "To my stepson Stefan Salvatore, I leave you 50 thousand dollars in a trust found". He grabbed an envelope for Stefan as well. "To my oldest son Damon, I leave you 500 million dollars, and the Salvatore business, along with the care of your sister". He handed Damon an envelope along with some documents. "I need your signature so your fathers business, is put in your name Damon". Damon nodded at him as he wrote his signature down on the papers. "To my little Elena, I leave you 600 million dollars and the Salvatore house, your child hood home, remembers that I love you always". He pulled out some more documents from his briefcase, and handed them to me along with an envelope. "Both of yours and Damon's money has been put into a trust so it will be safe". As I wrote my signature down on the papers, I handed them back to him. "Are we done now"? I asked quietly. "Yes Elena, everything is done and taken care of". He said softly.

I stood up and looked down at Damon. "Is it ok if I go out for a bit"? He smiled up at me gently. "Sure just make sure your home by 12:00 am, ok". I nodded and walked out of the Parlor.

* * *

_{Klaus pov}_

The plain ride from England to America had been long and boring, listening to Bekah and Kol argue the whole time, had been tiring. However, I had to leave England; I was going to be put to my death for murder, I ran the England Cartel and everyone feared me in England. Everyone new me as being vicious and cold, and I was. The only person I was not that way towards was my baby sister Rebekah and sometime's my mother.

Apparently, my mother had found a house in a small town called Mystic Falls, and Elijah had checked up on the small town. He had found out that there was an Italian Family named Salvatore, which ran all of the illegal things happening in Mystic Falls. Elijah had made an appointment for us to meet with the head of the Salvatore family, for when we got into Mystic Falls, it wouldn't be easy to start my business right back up, I would need all the help I could find.

My youngest brother Kol, wanted to get into the business as well, that conversation with my mother was not going to be good; she wanted Kol and Bekah to go to collage. However, Kol had been trying to prove himself to me, by doing things to help me out, if it hadn't been for him I would have lost all of my contacts from England.

I looked out the window, as we passed the welcome to Mystic Falls sign; I looked over at my brother Elijah. "What time is our meeting with the Salvatore's tomorrow brother"? He looked at me then turned his attention back to the road. "Around10:00 in the morning Niklaus". He said smoothly. I went looking back out the window.

* * *

_{Elena pov}_

I stopped by the Grill to get a bite to eat, it was a better ideal then going to see my dealer and getting into trouble. I pulled into a parking spot and parked my car; I got out of my red sport car and headed inside. As I opened, the door's to the Grill Matt was standing at the entrance. "Elena How are you doing today"? I smiled at him. "Better then I was last week, can I get a table". He smiled at me. "Of course". He grabbed a menu and I followed him towards a table, near the pool table. As I past a table with a group of people, I had never seen in Mystic Falls before, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned around to catch a pair of ocean blue/green eyes of a blond man; he was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. I sat at my table as Matt handed me a menu, I thanked him and told him I would like a cola.

* * *

_{Klaus pov}_

As I watched as the most beautiful girl, I had ever laid eyes on walked into the Grill I couldn't take my eyes off her, I had never seen a woman so beautiful before. Rebekah turned to were my eyes where trained on. She smirked at me. "I have to say Nik this is the first time I've seen you contrite so hard on a girl". I broke my focus and turned to my sister. "I don't know what you're talking about little sister". As my mother turned to look at me, she smiled. "Son are you smiling". I looked at her petrified. "No". I stuttered quickly. Rebekah broke out into a fit of laughter.

As our water came up to our table, Rebekah stopped laughing and then she smiled up at him." Hi do you no who that girl over there is". Bekah asked him nicely. He turned to where she was pointing he smiled. "That's Elena Salvatore". As I started to cough, Elijah looked up at me, as the waiter walked off Elijah eyes the Salvatore girl. For some reason I did not like it. "Brother stops staring at her". I snapped.

As Rebekah stood up, she looked at us all. "Gosh, can you men do nothing". She snapped at us. As I watched her walk up towards Elena's table, I watched as my sister started to talk to her.

* * *

_{Elena pov}_

I looked up as a blond girl came up to my table I smiled up at her, she looked at me smiling back. "Hi my name is Rebekah; I'm new to the town". I smirked at her. "I'm Elena". I motioned for her to sit down. "So Elena, is there anything fun to do around here". I took a sip of my cola. "There's always a party going on". I said softly. As my phone started to go off, I pulled it out of my purse I looked at the girl Rebekah. "Sorry". I whispered quietly. "Hello Damon". I said gently into the phone. "Are you on your way home yet Elena"? He asked softly. "It's not even 8:00 yet Damon. You said I have until 12:00. Plus I'm an adult now, since I'm 18". I snapped at him. "You're still in school Elena". He said. "Whatever I'll see you later ". I hung up the phone and looked at Rebekah. "Want to go to a party". She smiled at me. "Now were talking". She stood up. I through a 20 on the table and followed her to where she was sitting before.

* * *

_{Rebekah pov}_

As I stood from the table, I waited for Elena to follow me towards my table. "Elena these are my brothers Klaus, Elijah and Kol and my mother Esther". She smiled at them all. "Hi. Nice to meet you all". Mother smiled up at her. "It's nice to meet you to Elena". I turned towards mother. "Is it ok if I go with Elena to a party mom"? She turned towards me. "Sure sweetheart be home by 1:00'. I smirked over at Nik. "Ok". I turned towards Elena. "Ready". I asked. She nodded and I followed her out of the Grill.

* * *

_{Klaus pov}_

I watched as Bekah and my dream girl walked out of the Grill. Elijah coughed loudly, Kol kicked me from under the table, and I could hear mother laughing. "What"? I said with an innocent look on my face. Mother smiled at me. "I think you have been bitten by a love bug son. I've never seen you this way towards anyone, especially a woman". I glared at them all. "Me Niklaus Mikaelson affected by human motions not a chance". I snapped at them all.

* * *

**So that was the Prolog I hope you all liked it**

**please tell me your thoughts **

**on this story.**

**Next, Elena and Rebekah go to a party.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**I want to thank those who reviewed **

**the Prolog.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries **

**just my plot.**

**I hope you all Enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 1

_{Elena pov}_

I drove through the curvy mountains on the out skirts of Mystic Falls, going towards the falls. Caroline a friend of mine, had texted me about the bonfire going on out there tonight, I hadn't planed on going. However, Fun would probably be the best for me right now; it would keep my mind off my father's murder. As You by Candlebox came on, I turned it up a little louder, I rolled down my window and Rebekah did the same, I looked over at her as she started to sing the song. "I wouldn't have thought that you listen to rock music". She smiled over at me. "When you grow up with 3 brothers you kind of get use to it". I smiled at her. "You're right you would". As I started to sing louder, I saw car's parked on the side of the mountain, I pulled behind a blue jeep. Setting my car into park, I turned it off and looked over at Rebekah. "There is probably going to be a lot of drunken teens here tonight, everyone is existed about graduation in 3 months". She smirked at me. "Me to, that's the one thing that sucks, I didn't get to graduate with my class back in England". She said sadly. "Will you be finishing up school at Mystic Falls High"? I asked. "Yep, I start on Monday". I smiled at her. "At lease you will no some people. You ready to go party". "Hell ya".

As we got out of the car, I started to walk through the woods with Rebekah next to me. I could hear music blasting through out the woods, and lights light up the forest, Rebekah and I walked through the clearing where the party was being thrown. I walked over to the keg with her, we pored ourselves a drink, as I looked up I saw Caroline and Bonnie stumble towards us. "ELENA you're here finally". Caroline yelled. As she through her arms around my neck, I looked at her. "Care how much have you had to drink". She smirked up at me. "I don't know. Who's she". Caroline pointed towards Rebekah, laughing as she did so. I shook my head. "This is Rebekah, but you probably won't even remember this in the morning". She looked down at her shoes. "Bonnie. Elena's not being that much fun tonight, let's go before her boringness rubs off on us". Caroline Snapped unhappily.

As I watched her and Bonnie walk off I turned to Rebekah. "Like I said, drunken people". She broke out laughing. I looked around trying to spot the stoners, I really needed something and weed was better then something else. As I spotted Jeremy Gilbert talking to a few teens, I turned towards Rebekah. "I'll be right back". She nodded at me and went back to fixing herself a drink.

I walked over to Jeremy and noticed my worst nightmare talking to him; I walked up to the group. Jeremy and Alex the asshole looked at me. "Hey Jer, can I talk to you for a minute". He smiled at me. "Sure". He said. As we walked away from the group, I turned towards him. "Can I bye a dime from you". He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dime bag. "Here. Don't worry about the pay this time; just call it a present from a friend". I hugged him after grabbing the bag. "Thinks Jer". As I walked back towards Rebekah, I put the dime bag into my pocket.

Rebekah looked me up and down as I walked towards her. "You no I could have just given you some of my stash". I looked at her smirking. "You smoke". She smirked right back at me. "Yes, how else can I handle 3 brothers". I nodded my head at her. "Good point. You want some". She grinned at me then nodded her head yes. I walked towards a table by the bonfire. I pulled out a joint from my purse and a lighter, as I lit the joint, I in hailed the smoke then blew the excess smoke out, I coughed and handed Rebekah the joint. I lay back in my seat, in looked up at the sky smiling; I was already starting to feel a little better for the first time. As Rebekah handed me the joint she looked at me. "Why did you start smoking Elena"? I looked at her. "I use to do worse stuff. Weed was something that kept me away from it". She nodded at me. "My brother use to do some mess up shit to, so I no where your coming from". Rebekah said softly.

As I saw Alex walk up towards us, I glared at him. "What the fuck do you want Alex". He smirked at me seductively. "Now, now Elena is that any way to speak to an old friend. Here I am thinking you would rather want something better, after you're father went and died on you". I stood up from my seat and pushed him back making him fall to the ground. "Don't you say a word about my father, asshole. **Get away from me now**". I screamed at him. He stood up and was about to backhand me but Tyler stopped him. "Stay away from her Alex, or you'll have me to deal with". Tyler snapped at him. Alex put his hand's up in the air. "Fine I'll go. And princess, if you're ever in the mood to have some real fun, you no were to find me". As Alex walked off, I turned towards Tyler. "Thanks for being there for me". He smiled at me. "Just because were not together anymore, doesn't mean I'll ever stop protecting you Elena". He said softly. I pulled him into a hug, and then kissed his lips gently. As he pulled away, he walked off.

I turned towards Rebekah. "You ready to get out of here". I asked quickly. "Ya lets go". As she stood up, we started to walk back towards the car. "So I'm guessing that Alex guy was the one who got you into a lot of trouble". I turned towards her. "He was. Alex showed me a world filled with fun, and when I had my first taste of it I couldn't get enough. Tyler was my boyfriend at the time, he tried to get me to stop but I wouldn't. The braking point with him was when he found me in bed with Alex". As we got to my car, I unlocked the doors, I started it up and pulled onto the road, I rolled down the windows and turned the radio on full blast. I sped down the curvy road, making Rebekah laugh, as I sang along to Taylor Swift. I smiled over at her. "It's Taylor Swift who doesn't like her". My comment made Rebekah laugh harder. I looked at the time it was 11:15am. "Where do you live"? I asked. "Down Valley". I nodded, and then made a fast turn down the main strip of Mystic Falls. As I passed the Grill, I saw Matt walking out, I honked at him and waved. I pulled down Valley and looked to Rebekah. "Which house is yours"? I asked. "The huge one at the end of the road". I nodded and sped up a little, I pulled up to the house and parked. "I'll see you at school Monday Elena". I smiled at her. "Ok. See you Monday". As she got out of the car, I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards home.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter 1 I hope you all **

**enjoyed it.**

**Next, Damon and Klaus meet and **

**Elena finds out that Rebekah's family **

**is a lot like hers. **

**Please Review****  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone liked the last chapter **

**thank you for all of the reviews.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries**

**just my plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_{Klaus pov}_

It was 8:00 in the morning; I was getting ready for my appointment with the head of the Salvatore family. I still couldn't believe, that the beautiful girl from the Grill last night was a Salvatore, Rebekah was not willing to tell me much about her, only that she had been through a lot. She had also told me, that the girl was the same age as herself, and that she was gradating high school in 3 months. I new though that I had to keep the girl from my thoughts, she was a Salvatore, and I didn't think that her family would like her to be involved with someone like me.

I pulled on my black dress shirt along with my dress pants, and the suit jacket, I put my gun into the back of my pants. I walked up to the huge stand up mirror, and checked myself over. I looked over at the door as I heard it opening to see Rebekah standing there. She smirked at me. "Are you making sure you look decent enough to see Elena"? She laughed at me making me glare in her direction. "Do not be curl sister". She smiled at me. "I would never dream to be curl to you Nik". She said. I walked past her out of my bedroom door. "I have to get going Bekah, Elijah and I have to meet with the Salvatore's this morning". She nodded at me. "Ok, tell Elena I say hi". I glared at her before storming off.

* * *

_{Elena pov}_

My eyes shot open, at the light coming through the window of my bedroom, I sat up in bed and stretched out my arms. I stood from the bed, and walked towards my surround sound stereo player, as I turned it on I put Marilyn Manson on, as the song the nobodies came blearing through my room. I started to dress; I put on my red two-peace bathing suit, along with a pair of blue jean daisy duke's and a red tank top. As I danced around my bedroom, I slowly moved to my bathroom, brushing my hair out I put it up into a messy up do. I walked out of my room, to run into Stefan he smirked at me making me sick to my stomach. "Stop smirking at me Stefan, unless you want me to knock some of those perfect white teeth out". He glared at me. "Aren't you in a good mood this morning Elena". He snapped. As I walked away from him I flipped him off, I could here him stomping off down the hall.

* * *

_{Klaus pov}_

Elijah and I pulled up to the Salvatore home, I parked the car in the driveway, and then I turned towards my brother. "You ready for this brother". He nodded his head, and we got out of the car, we walked up to the double doors of the house.

I knocked once; in within 2 seconds a woman with a uniform on answered the door. She smiled at us. "Are you the Mikaelson's"? She asked us. "I smiled gently at her. "Yes we are". I replied. She nodded at me. "Come in, Mr. Damon is out in the garden's. He had Breakfast made for the four of you". She said proudly. We followed her through the huge house; I could hear loud music blaring though out the house. As we came upon two glass doors, she pushed them open; we walked behind her as she walked up to a table filled with food. Two bodyguards stood before us, the darker skin one looked at me. "Do you have any weapons on either of you"? He asked. "I have a gun on me, I'm slowly going to reach behind me and grab it". He nodded at me as I pulled it out, I sat it on the table with the other two guns, as Elijah did the same thing, the bodyguards let us past. I walked up to the table. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson and this is my brother Elijah". He motioned us to sit. "My name is Damon I'm the head of the Salvatore family now".

* * *

_{Elena pov}_

I walked down the stairs, and headed towards the back yard for Breakfast with Damon. As I pushed the door's open Anna, our house cleaner was walking up to the house. As I passed her, I walked up to the bodyguards, seeing that Damon was in a meeting. He turned his sight on me. "Elena, come I had the cook make you waffles". As I took the seat next to my brother, I looked at our gust, it was Rebekah's brothers and one of them was my dreamy hot blond with the ocean colored eyes. In that moment, I new Rebekah understood me more then anyone in this town, she had been living the same life as me. She probably had already new, who I was. Damon smiled up at me. "This is Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. Elena". Damon said from next to me. I smirked at him. "I've already met them Damon. It was there sister I went out with last night". I said smoothly.

* * *

_{Klaus pov}_

I looked over Elena one last time before I started the conversation. "I've heard a lot about your family's reputation it's as good as my own Damon". I said kindly. Damon smiled at me. "Well My father built it up himself for 20 years. I'm quite new at it. But my question for you Klaus, is why come see me, what is it you want". He asked smoothly. I nodded at him. "I would like to go into business with you. My problem in England put me in a tight spot". He looked at me hard. "What is all of the business you were involved in"? I cleared my throat. "I ran drugs, Illegal guns, protection to other's and whore houses and strip clubs".

Damon nodded at me. "My father stopped running drugs about 3 years ago, so I don't think I want to go into business if you're running them through the harbor". He said. I nodded. "Why did he stop running them, it's the best way to make money". He looked over at Elena. I watched as she turned towards me. "Because of me". Damon cut her off. "Elena you don't have to explain". Damon spoke up. "No Damon, I am the reason dad stopped selling". She looked at me before speaking. "I had a problem when I was 15 when my father found out he stopped selling". She explained. I turned towards Damon. "If you don't want to get into the drug business I understand. However, what about my other business". Before he could say anything, Elena looked to me then to Damon. "Damon you should take the whole offer, smash Alex wile you can he's becoming untouchable". Damon looked at Elena. "And how would you no that sister". She glared at him. "I haven't done any drug's Damon, except weed. The reason I no, is because people talk, and you forget I use to run in that crowd. Please Damon; go into business with Mikaelson's and shut Alex down for good". I watched as a tear ran down Elena's cheek. Damon wiped it from her, and then turned towards me. "Ok, I'll go into business with you". I smirked at him. "I think this partner ship deserves a toast".

* * *

_{Elena pov}_

I left my brother, Klaus and Elijah talking over business. I had called Rebekah to see if she wanted to grab some lunch, and get our toes and nails done. She had told me she would be here with in 30 minute's, so I had gone up to my room to grab my purse.

As I walked into the parlor, I found Klaus sitting down drink a glass of bourbon. I looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meting"? He smirked up at me. "I was calling some of my contacts from England, Sweetheart". I walked to the cart that held all the alcohol; I poured myself some rum and lit up a joint. As I sat next to him, he looked at me smirking then shook his head at me. "What". As he took my joint from me, he inhaled the smoke then turned towards me. "You sweetheart are one spitfire". I smirked at him. "Was that a complement"? I asked before taking the joint back. "I don't complement people Love". I blew smoke out and handed him my joint. "Klaus you don't have to act like you don't have all this pint up sexual tension towards me". I smirked at him, as he spit his drink all over the place. He looked at me in amazement. "And what gave you that thought sweetheart". I climbed on top of his lap, and ran my fingers though his hair, as I leaned my head to his ear, I could feel his hardness at my clothed entrance. "Because I can tell I drive you crazy, and your hard erection tells a lot as well". I whispered into his ear, before gently laying a kiss to his cheek. I stood up and walked towards the doors of the parlor, I turned towards him one last time. "Just so you no, I find you very attractive as well". I slowly walked from the parlor, Rebekah should be here by now.

* * *

**I have to say I really liked writing this chapter **

**I like writing seductive Elena.**

**I think I'm going to write Elena and Klaus **

**playing a lot of cat and mouse **

**games with one another.**

**Question, who do you want Rebekah with?**

**Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay guys I've had a busy week. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries **

**just my plot.**

**Here is chapter 3 **

* * *

Chapter 3

_{Elena Pov}_

As Rebekah and I sat in the Nail salon, we were getting our toes done along with our fingernails. I kept playing that moment in the Parlor with Klaus over in my mind; I still couldn't believe that he was the England Cartel's boss. I hadn't spoken to Rebekah about just yet. What did someone say to a person who had lived the same life as the other? I looked over at my blond friend. "So I saw you're brothers at my house this morning". She turned towards me. "So you found out Elena. What my family is into". I nodded at her. "Why didn't you tell me the night of the party? Did you know who I was when you came up to me at the Grill"? She cleared her throat then looked up at me. "I new who you were. The reason I came up to you was because I figured if anyone in this town could understand me it was you". I smirked at her. "We both have probably seen the same stuff". She nodded at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was last night Elena. You're the only person that could truly understand me, and I didn't want to lose that. Back in England I was always the one left out of everything in school, everyone was scared to be my friend because of my brother". I took her hand in mine. "I understand how you feel Rebekah. I've felt that way once or twice in my life as well". She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for being my friend Elena". "Thanks for being mine Rebekah".

As I pulled away from her, a smile crept onto my face. "I'm surprised no one wanted to have a sleepover at your house. Klaus might run the Cartel, but he is fine as hell".

She broke out laughing. "Well you're going to be seeing a lot of him Elena". I smirked. "Thank the gods for that". She looked at me hard. "Do you like my brother Elena"? "Maybe. I can't help that I find the man gorgeous, it's the dimples and the English ascent. Who am I kidding it's everything about him". She smiled over at me. "Just be cautious Elena there's a reason why everyone fear's him". She said softly.

* * *

_{Klaus Pov}_

It was around 2:00 in the afternoon, when Elijah and I finally left the Salvatore mansion. We had come to an understanding with Damon. I had to say this would be new to me, being partners with someone; I was use to running my own show. The one plus about this whole arrangement, was that I would be seeing Elena regally. I smirked at the memory of her straddling my lap. She had openly admitted she wanted me, and I new I wanted her just as much.

I walked into the Mikaelson mansion to find Mother going though paper work. "Mother what are you up to, this afternoon". She smiled up at me. "I rented a building on the towns square. I plan to put a clothing store in it, I also plan to have a ball this next weekend Niklaus, to try and get some investors". I nodded at her. "Mother you know I would give you the money to open your store up". She smiled up at me. "I know darling, but I want to do this on my own. I want your sister to have something that doesn't deal the Cartel". "I understand. Where is Bekah"? She smirked up at me. "She went off with Elena". I nodded and walked off towards my office.

* * *

_{Elena Pov}_

After Rebekah and I got our nails done, we went back to her house to go swimming and to sun bathe. I looked over at her as we pulled into her house. "Are you sure your mom will be ok with me coming over". "Positive, she always complains about me never making friends, I think she will be hugging you the whole time". I smiled at her comment. "Well My mother died when I was young, and my stepmom is a bitch. So I don't really understand the whole motherly thing". Rebekah looked at me sadly. "I don't know what I would do without my mother, it must be sad". "I have Damon he's my rock".

As Rebekah walked into her house, I walked in behind her as she walked us towards what seemed like the kitchen, I saw her mom at the kitchen counter going over something. She looked at us both and smiled. "Hey girls what are you two up to". Rebekah hugged her mother. "Where going swimming and sunbathing". She smiled at us. "You want me to order a pizza, for the two of you". Rebekah nodded her head. Mrs. Mikaelson looked at me and smiled. "Elena will you be staying the night tonight". Rebekah looked to me. "Elena you have to, we can have a slumber party". I smiled at her. "If it's ok with you Mrs. Mikaelson". She smiled at me. "Sweetheart it's fine and call me Esther". I nodded at her. "Let me call Damon and tell him". Rebekah grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the back yard.

As I dialed Damon's cell I started to strip down to my bathing suit. On the third ring, he answered. "Yes Elena". I smiled at my brother's tone of voice. "Damon I was calling to tell you I am stay with Rebekah tonight over at the Mikaelson's'. He let out a yawn. "Ok just make sure your home by Sunday night". I smirked. "You no brother, you're not so bad at this parenting thing". He broke out laughing. "Thanks sister. I'll see you later on this weekend".

As I turned my cell off, I looked over at Rebekah. "He said it was fine; have to be home by Sunday night". She nodded her head as she lay on the beach chair I grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and started to lather it up my arms and legs. As I felt a pair of eyes watching me, I turned towards the house to see Klaus watching me through the glass doors that lead to the inside of the house. I smirked at him, and then turned towards my beach chair; I lay down and closed my eyes smiling at the thought of him watching me.

* * *

_{Klaus Pov}_

I couldn't believe that my little wild thing, was in my back yard half naked, Fuck she was so hot. I wanted more then anything to go back there and claim her as mine repeatedly, until we where both pleasantly numb. As I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see my mother watching me. "What is it mother"? She smirked up at me. "Just though you should know that Elena will probably be staying the night". I turned towards her fast. "What are you trying to kill me"? She started to laugh at me. "Of course not Son, but Rebekah has made a friend who is not scared to be around this family so she is welcomed here anytime". As I felt my cock harden at the thought of Elena down the hall from me tonight, I shook my head out of frustration. "Mother I swear that girl is going to be the death of me". She started to laugh again. "Niklaus she is only an 18 year old girl, she mustn't have you this round up". I turned back towards the glass doors, and watched as Bekah and Elena splashed each other in the pool. "You have no ideal how round up I am over her".

* * *

**Ok** **that was chapter 3 I hope you all **

**enjoyed it.**

**Next, Elena and Rebekah's sleepover **

**what will Klaus do with himself.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter **

**thank you to all who reviewed.**

**I want to go ahead and apologies **

**this chapter is short, I've just been so busy**

**with work.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_{Elena pov}_

I lay in the bed next to Rebekah, it was one in the morning and I couldn't fall asleep, I sat up and slowly got out of the bed. I walked out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, I saw that the kitchen lights were on and walked in. A shirtless Klaus sat at the bar eating a bowl of Cap tin crunch, I smiled at the image of him. He looked up from his bowl, and looked at me startled. "What are you doing up this late". I smirked at him. "I could ask you the same question". He dropped his spoon into his bowl and looked back up at me. "I don't sleep that well at night". He said quietly. I nodded at him. "Not the only one, I don't sleep that well anymore". He stood from his stool, and walked towards me like a predator seeking it's pray. "Why's that sweetheart". I looked up at him staring into his ocean blue eyes. "Sorry but were not that close yet, for me to share one of my darkest secrets with you". His smirk disappeared. "And how close do we have to be, for you to share any of your secrets".

I smiled seductively up at him as he pushed me up against the counter. My lips caught his and we shared a passionate kiss, I opened my legs and aloud him to nest his body between them. I felt his hands roam over my thighs, as his fingers pushed past my short shorts, I felt his warm fingers slide against my heated core. I moaned into his mouth, as my fingernails bit into his shoulders, as he started to slowly pump them in and out of me I felt my bodybuilding up to explode. I pulled away from his lips and started to lay gentle kisses down his chest.

As he pulled his fingers from my core, I looked up at him to see him smirking down at me. "Why did you stop"? I stuttered. As he licked, his fingers clean a smile formed onto his lips. "You taste like a fine wine sweetheart". I felt pain inter my body from the lost of him. "Klaus don't stop I want more of you". His smirk grew. "I think you have some pint up sexual tension sweetheart". As he stepped away from me, I watched him walked away slowly. I glared daggers into his back as he left me unsatisfied. "2 can play that game Klaus". I said quietly to myself.

* * *

_{Klaus pov}_

I stood by my window and watched the night sky. I had left Elena a few minutes ago, and was thinking about our encounter in the kitchen. She was the feistiest woman I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. I new it was a matter of time before she ended up in my bed; I was looking forward to that.

I walked to my bed and laid down on it. Looking up at the ceiling, I kept imagining what it would be like to be with her and what I would have to do to make it happen.

* * *

_{Elena Pov}_

_{Dreaming}_

_I smiled seductively up at him as he pushed me up against the counter. My lips caught his and we shared a passionate kiss, I opened my legs and aloud him to nest his body between them. I felt his hands roam over my thighs, as his fingers pushed past my short shorts, I felt his warm fingers slide against my heated core. I moaned into his mouth, as my fingernails bit into his shoulders, as he started to slowly pump them in and out of me I felt my bodybuilding up to explode. I pulled away from his lips and started to lay gentle kisses down his chest._

_As I pulled at his pajama pants, His cock came into view I smiled down at it god he was huge and all mine. I quietly thought to myself. _

_I felt him pull my shorts down my long legs, the next thing I new I was being thrown down on top of a fluffy bed. I watched as he slowly made his way towards me, watching me with hungry eyes the whole time._

_As he pushed my legs apart, I moaned my approval. I felt the tip of his manhood guiding at entrance, I pulled him closer locking my legs around his waist, as I felt him slam his cock hard into me I screamed in pleasure. _

_As we moved as one I pushed the heals of my feet into his back wanting every last inch of him inside of me. As he became more rougher and hurtful towards my body I started to scream for him to stop, but he just kept on with what he was doing. "Klaus please stop". I begged. As the man looked down at me, it wasn't Klaus but the one person who frighten me the most._

_{End of dream}_

My body shot up from the bed, I was drenched with sweat and shaking badly as a few tears slid down my cheeks. I hadn't though about that night in over a year, He still could haunt my dreams to this day, I might not be as scared of him as I use to be but I could never run from my dream's.

As Rebekah's bedroom door opened, I looked up to see her holding 2 cups of coffee she smiled at me. "I thought you could use some caffeine". She wasn't wrong about that. "Thanks". I said as she handed me a coffee cup. I stood from the bed and walked towards the window. "Are hungry for breakfast Elena". I turned back towards Rebekah. "I'm famished".

* * *

**Alright that was chapter 4 I hope you liked it.**

**I have a poll on my page **

**asking who you would like Rebekah with.**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to update **

**I've been super busy.**

**The good thing is there is a small lemon ****scene**** in this chapter.**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter:) **

* * *

Elena Pov

Rebekah and I had been out shopping all afternoon. We were on our way to meet Esther for lunch at the Grill. The Mikaelsons had been living in Mystic Falls a little over a month now, and Rebekah and I had grown very close, we did everything together. Klaus and I had also taken our game to another level, as well, we had almost had sex one point, I still could remember that day so clearly.

* * *

_{Flashback}_

_I walked down the hall towards Rebekah's room. I needed to get my Iphone, so we could listen to music as we laid out by the pool. As I felt someone pull me into a room and slam me into the door, then lips attacking my mouth, I pushed the person off me, only too see that it was Klaus. He smirked down at me. "Did I frighten you Love". He said in that arrogant tone of voice that drove me crazy. "No. Just wondering why you pulled me into your room". I said with a hint of sarcasm dripping from every word I spoke. He smirked down at me. "What can I say, this teasing game we keep playing is getting old". I smirked at him wanting to laugh. "What are you going to do about it"? I whispered in his ear seductively. I looked back up at him to see his eyes darken with lust. The next thing I new I found myself being throne onto him bed, my bikini bottoms being torn off my legs. I moaned loudly as I felt his tong slide into my hot channel, I ran my hands through his blond locks, pushing him further into my pussy. I started to breathe loudly as my body started to respond to him, he nibble on my clit making me scream in pleasure. I needed him to be inside me so bad, but if I begged him, he would win the game, as he inserted a finger into my channel he started to pump it in and out fast. I pushed my hips up against his hand, and at that moment I didn't care if he won, I just wanted to feel him inside me. I pushed him off me and flipped us so he was under me. "You have too many clothes on Klaus". I unzipped his jeans and pulled at them, he helped me as he slid out of his clothes, I undid the top of my bikini and let it fall to the ground, leaving me completely naked to his wondering eyes. As I started to crawl towards him, he flipped us as soon as I reached him putting me under his hard body. "I don't think so Sweetheart. I'll be the one in control tonight". I glared up at him, but the glare left as soon as he rubbed the tip of his cock up against my wet pussy. As he was, about to slam into me, Rebekah came barging into the room. "Nik have you seen Elena". As she spotted us both she closed her eyes fast. "What the fuck guys cant you lock a door". As I pushed him off me, I hurried up and put my bikini back on I looked at Klaus, he sat at the end of the bed his cock throbbing hard. I might not be able to have sex with him but that didn't mean I couldn't release some of the tension in his male part. I walked towards him kneeled between his legs taking his cock into my mouth and bobbing my head up and down on him scraping my teeth against his cock, I played with his balls and heard him gasp. He ran his hands through my long hair then started to push my head into his cock as his balls tightened, he released his hot come and I swallowed every drop. I pulled away, stood up wiping my mouth clean, and left quickly._

_{End of Flashback}_

* * *

As we walked into the Grill, we saw Esther sitting at a table waving at us. We walked slowly towards her and took seats across from her. "Hey Girls did you both get dresses for the dinner tonight". She asked us in a motherly tone. "Yes mother". Bekah said. She smiled then turned her attention towards me. "Elena why haven't you been over at the house recently". Rebekah coughed then started to chuckle at me. "Ya Elena. why haven't you been over at the house of late". She said smugly. I turned towards her and glared. I turned back towards Mrs. Mikaelson. "I've been busy Mrs. Mikaelson". I said politely. She nodded at me not buying any of it. "Well are you staying the night after the dinner"? She asked. "I don't know I have to speak to Damon". She nodded. As her phone started to go off, she looked at us. "I got to get this girls". As she answered her phone, she left the table. Rebekah turned towards me. "You know you can't keep ignoring Nik". She said in a cheerful tone. "I'm not". I say under my breath. She smirked at me. "So you're not upset that he is Fucking Isbell". I glared at her. "No". I say hatefully. "Sure your not. You no Elena if you just show your face again he'll through her out faster then you could blink". She says laughing. "Sure he will. I didn't have sex with him so he decided to go fuck someone else I'm over it". She smirked at me. "Sure you are". As Esther walked back towards us, she looked at us both. "Sorry girl I'm needed at home, we could order something and have lunch in the gardens if you guys want". Rebekah turned towards me. "What do you say Elena, lunch at my house". I glared at her. "Sure". I mumble. Esther smiles. "Ok I'll see you girls at home". We nod and I follow Rebekah out of the Grill.

* * *

**So how did you all like the chapter.**

**Next, Elena sees Klaus and she isn't **

**happy about how she sees him .**

**I have started a Kol and Elena fanfic called always and forever **

**please check it out and let me know **

**if you like the plot.**

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with work **

**and have had writers block.**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries just my plot. **

* * *

Klaus Pov

I kissed down Isbell's neck, as her legs wrapped around my waist, we had been fucking each other for the past 2 weeks. All Isbell was at the moment was a distraction, from who I really wanted. Elena had stopped coming over the moment we almost slept together, Bekah would hang out with her at her house or they would go off together. I didn't even see her when I went to the Salvatore's manor to have my meeting's with Damon, she was either locked away in her bedroom or not there. Damon had introduced me to Isbell at one of the meetings we had, she was a beauty but not as near as beautiful as my Elena was. She was also good in bed, which was a plus.

I pulled away from Isbell and smirked down at her. "Ready to go fuck". I asked her with a smirk plastered on my lips. She rolled her eyes at me. "Are you horny Klaus"?

She asked as she licked her lips.

I placed my hand on her thigh and let it roam under her short skirt until I met the material of her thong. I slipped a finger into her hot channel and watched as she started to moan in pleasure; I quickened my pace and added another finger, as she thrust up against my hand.

Just as she was about to explode, I hear Rebekah scream behind me infuriation. I pulled away from Isbell and turn towards my sister, to see that she's not alone. I see Elena looking at me with hurt in her eyes, but as soon as I see it, it disappears and it's replaced with anger.

Isbell jumped off the island in the kitchen and glares at Rebekah. "You snobby little bitch, why are you always interrupting us and putting your nose in your brother's business". Isbell snaps at Rebekah.

* * *

Elena Pov

Finding Klaus pleasuring someone else was bad enough, but having the bitch treat my best friend like shit was not acceptable. I walked in front of Rebekah and smirk at Isbell. "Everyone already knows you're a whore Isbell, but getting fingered fucked on a kitchen counter, that make's you something totally different, and if you ever treat Rebekah like shit again I will personally beat you until your blue in the face". I snap at the bitch.

The look of pure hate was covering her face. She steps up to me and where toe to toe. "You're calling me a whore Elena, when it was you that fucked your own stepbrother". She yelled at me. Before anyone saw it happen, I punched her in the nose hearing it brake then seeing blood gush from it. I looked her dead in the eye. "You think being raped by Stefan is fucking him. Your filth Isbell". I said lowly but I new Rebekah and Klaus heard every word.

Anger and rage started to boil up inside of me; I pulled her by her hair and slammed her face hard down onto the kitchen counter, tears running down my cheeks as I kept slamming her head down. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and start whispering soothing words into my ear. I looked to the floor were Isbell fell, to find Rebekah checking to see if she was ok.

Rebekah helped her stand and led her out of the kitchen. Klaus's arms where still wrapped around me protectively, and he rocked us back and forth soothing me with his calm voice. I turned around in his arms and buried my face into his chest. I didn't care that I was angry with him at the moment, I just needed to feel safe, I hadn't thought about what Stefan had done to me in over a year. Not even Damon new the truth because if he did, I would have lost my brother because he would have killed Stefan.

I pulled away from Klaus and looked into his eyes. "And that is who you decided to start fucking". I glared at him with hate. He took a step back. "The only reason I'm fucking her is because you refuse to have any contact with me, Sweetheart". He yells at me.

I take a step towards him. "You think I wanted to keep my dissents from you, it was killing me Klaus and then to top it all off I find out your fucking my enemy". I snap at him. He looks at me and his face softens. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just wanted to get the memory of your touch out of my head". He tells me truthfully.

* * *

Rebekah pov

I dragged Isbell out the front door pushing her out of my house, I grabbed her purse and shoes' and through them at her feet. "Do us all a favor Isbell and don't come back, know one wants you here and if you tell anyone what Elena did to you, I will personally kill you myself". I snap at the she-devil and slam the door into her face.

The thought of what Elena had let slip wouldn't leave my mind, Stefan had raped her and I new by the look in her eyes she hadn't worked through it. I walked into the kitchen to find Nik holding my best friend as she cried. He looked at me as I walked further into the kitchen I wrap my arms around Elena's back. We all three stayed like that for a few moments before separating.

I look at Nik and Elena. "You need to clean this up Nik something tells me that my threat to Isbell wont stop her from going to the police". I tell him and I see Elena tense. Nik kisses her cheek. "Don't worry love I'll fix this ok". She nods at him then my brother turns towards me. "Bekah get her cleaned up, and then bring me her clothes Isbell's blood is all over them, we need to burn them. I'll clean up down here, then get your swim suits on and head to the beach, if the cops show up I want it to look like you both have been gone the entire time this took place, you both were never here ok". I nod at Nik and pull Elena towards the stairs.

* * *

Klaus Pov

I made sure the Kitchen was spotless, then I checked the rest of the house and the front yard, making sure none of Isbell's blood was left behind. Elena's clothes had already been burned along with Bekau's clothes and mine. The girls had already headed to the beach and were waiting for my call; Rebekah had already cleaned up her bathroom making sure there was no trace of blood anywhere. I was ready for when the cops decided to stop by for a chat.

* * *

Elena Pov

The night sky was starting to come up, and Klaus still hadn't called so Rebekah and I had decided to start our trip back home. We drove towards Mystic Falls in quiet; Rebekah hadn't really started up a conversation at all since the commotion with Isbell and me. She had stayed quiet.

I turned towards her. "I know you want answers to what Isbell spoke of earlier Rebekah, so go ahead and ask". I told her softly. She looked at me with sadness. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Stefan raped you Elena I'm suppose to be your best friend". She asked me. I smiled gently at her. "I didn't even know you when Stefan raped me. I've kept it hidden for so long that my lies became my truth, even though I can still picture it every night when I sleep". I tell her. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone Elena"? She asked me.

I looked away from her for a moment. "I had just turned 15 and any one who saw me thought I was the most beautiful girl they had laid eyes on. My mother was dead and Damon had left for a wile, which is when my father met Elizabeth. She had a son two year's older then me, he became infatuated with my beauty and wanted me the moment he laid eyes on me. Damon was my best friend and my savor we were closer then anything in the world, and when Stefan became obsessed with wanting me, I tried calling him. I new it was a matter of time until Stefan hurt me and I didn't know what to do so I called the only person I thought of". I took a deep breath as tears ran down my cheeks. "His phone had been disconnected I couldn't get a hold of him. That night my father left on a trip to Rome and took Elizabeth with him. Stefan came to my room that night and raped me I had been a virgin and I was so scared. He kept coming to my room every night until my dad had returned a week later. Stefan had threatened to keep forcing himself on me if I told anyone, so I kept it to myself". I tell her quietly.

Rebekah pulled over on the side of the road and put the car in park. she pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Elena that you had to go through that all alone, you were so young. I don't get how you're able to stand up against Stefan now". I looked at her sadly. "He's the reason I started drugs. That's why Damon returned home, he found out I was using and came home to help me get off them. I went to a rehab that got me clean and made me stronger physically and mentally and Damon being home when I got out and not leaving also helped". I tell her.

Rebekah starts to drive down the road again and we sit in a comfortable silent's for a few moments. "Bekah, do I need to be worried about Klaus with this whole Stefan thing". I ask her. She looks at me for a moment then turns back to the road. "Nik doesn't like when the people he care's for are hurt, and how you were hurt will probably set him off. I'd be worried about him telling Damon as well". She said as she drove down the road.

* * *

Klaus Pov

The police had stopped by and asked me questions about Elena, then had searched the house. When they came up empty handed, they left quickly. Isbell's story didn't add up, since they had no evidence against Elena so they wouldn't be bothering us again or her. I poured myself a scotch and sat by the fireplace thinking about everything that had happened today. Between Elena's confection about what Stefan had done to her and her nearly beating Isbell to death, a lot had happened.

As I heard the front door open and close, I stood from the fireplace and walked towards the front door. To find Bekah and Elena walking through the entrance I looked at them both, they had gotten some sun while they were gone, I could tell.

Rebekah looked at me. "Did the cops show up"? She asked me. I could tell that her nerves were shot, she was shaking and she looked tired. "They did, Elena's in the clear they know she was at the beach with you all day". I told them both.

Rebekah nodded her head at me and smiled. "Ok then I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed I'm exhausted". She says as she walks up the stairs leaving Elena and me alone.

Elena walks up to me, wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses my lips gently. "Thank you Klaus for keeping me safe today. And I'm sorry that all of this ruined your dinner party". She tells me as tears run down her cheeks. I kiss her cheek and pull her to me tightly. "It's not your fault love and the dinner party was moved to tomorrow night". I tell her.

* * *

Elena Pov

I smile up at him and run my hands through his blond curly hair. "Can I stay with you tonight I don't want to be alone"? He smiles at me and nods his head yes. He pulls me towards the upstairs to his bedroom were I would be having a peaceful sleep tonight.

* * *

**So how did everyone like the chapter.**

**Note, Isbell and Elena do have a past together you will find **

**out more about it in future chapters.**

**Also Klaus's past will be catching up with him soon as well.**

**Next, The dinner party.**

**Review Please:)**


End file.
